Ciel and Sebastian: One Time is Never enough
by LevixEren005
Summary: Sebastian has been Ciel's butler for a while now. But now Ciel likes Sebastian more than a friend and he doesn't know what to do. Does Sebastian like him too? Is what Ciel is feeling real?
1. Chapter 1

"S- Sebastian, what? No! Sebastian please! Don't leave me! Stay alive!"

"Master? Master wake up!' Ciel jumped up to the sound of Sebastian's voice. "Are you okay, my lord? I heard screaming."

"Yes. It was nothing but a dream. Sebastian?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian with tears in his eyes. "Will you stay alive with me?" Sebastian sat next to Ciel and wiped his tears.

"That's my job as your butler, servant, and friend. I must do whatever it takes to be by your side and protect you," Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's arm

"Lay with me tonight... Please?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian closed Ciel's door and turned off the lights. Ciel watched him. He laid under the blankets next to Ciel. "Sweet dreams." Ciel cuddles into Sebastian's chest as Sebastian held him close and kissed the top of his head.

*Time PASS*

Sebastian smiled down at the sleeping Ciel as he got out of Ciels bed the next morning.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said very tired like.

"Yes master?" Ciel let out a light morning moan.

"Don't go..." Sebastian looked at him.

"But sir, I must get breakfast and your tea ready."

"Please Sebastian.. Just a little bit longer.. I want you to hold me like you did last night when I had my dream.. I was so scared and you made me so happy.."

"I'll stay then." Ciel smiled at Sebastian's response as Sebastian bowed. Sebastian smiled when he saw Ciel's smile. He was glad he makes his master happy.

"You are such a good friend Sebastian. I lov-" Ciel stopped what he was saying. "I mean... Uh..."

"What is it?" Sebastian fixed Ciel's hair as Ciel blushed.

"N-nothing..." all Ciel could feel at this moment was his heart racing.

(What's going on? Why do I feel so nervous all of the sudden?)

Ciel gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek then hid under his bed.

"Come on out master. Let's get you cleaned up." Ciel slowly crawled out from under his bed. Sebastian picked up Ciel, carried him to the bathroom, and kissed his head. "There are no meetings scheduled for this week."

"Really? That's a change."

"You have the whole week off. We can do whatever you want to," Sebastian undressed Ciel as Ciel got into the tub. Sebastian washed Ciel and fixed his hair. He picked out Ciel's outfit and helped him get dressed. "You look very handsome." Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks to you," Ciel said blushing.

"Shall we eat my lord?" Ciel nodded his head in agreement. "What would you like this morning?"

"Scones. Any tea will work."

"Right away my lord," Sebastian bowed and walked to the kitchen. Ciel walked to his study.

(I kissed Sebastian on the cheek.. Why? He's just a friend... Right? Or do I feel more for him? No Ciel. You can't! But... I almost said I love him...)

Ciel was becoming stressed. VERY STRESSED. All he could feel was mixed emotions. He didn't know how to feel.

(How would Sebastian act if he found out? I should confront him. Wait... What if he doesn't feel the same? Who am I kidding? I don't even know how I feel!)

Ciel was even more stressed at this point. All he could do was thing about what to say or if he should even say something. Ciel punched the wall out of frustration. Sebastian heard Ciel yell and he ran to the study.

"Young master! Are you okay?!" Sebastian ran over to Ciel and looked at his hand. "Oh my. I'll get the bandages and I will get this hole in the wall fixed up." Ciel sat in his chair while Sebastian grabbed everything he needed.

"Ow! Easy!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian kissed the cut on Ciel's hand.

"I'm sorry my lord. Is that better?"

"Y-yes. Thank you." Sebastian bowed his head at Ciel and headed for the door. "S-Sebastian?" He turned around to look at Ciel. "I- I need to speak to you about something. C-could you please close the door?" Sebastian closed the door and walked to Ciel. "Please sit. I need to ask... What are your honest thoughts about me? I know we have our contract but forget about that for right now. I just want your honest opinion. Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I want your honest opinion. Please?" Ciel looked at Sebastian. He was really nervous.

"You are such an amazing friend and human being. But I'm not understanding what you want me to tell you,"

"Okay... Well, do you know how Grell feels about you?"

"Of course my lord. He makes it so obvious. He has feelings for me but sadly, I can't return any of the feelings because there is only one person that can have my heart and love," Ciel sat up straight in his chair.

"Let me guess, cats? Beast?"

"cats will always have a special place in my heart no matter what. I do love them very much, and no not beast. That was business only master. This person is a very special person. This person means everything to me,"

"W-who is it?" Ciel said. This made him even more nervous but also made him feel hurt.

(This is it. He doesn't have feelings for me... He likes someone else... He's probably lying about not liking Grell."It's..." There was a huge gap of silence. Sebastian couldn't say the words that he wanted to say until he finally built up the courage to do so. "It's... You... My lord..." Ciel gasped and smiled.

"Really Sebastian?! Me?!"

"Why do you think I stayed the whole night last night? Why do you think I held you closer last night than I ever have before?"

"I thought it was to protect me. But now that you mention it you were holding me a lot closer last night. And you did kiss my head a lot too. It was definitely different from the usual nights when I have nightmares," Ciel stood up and walked over to Sebastian.

"Now young master I-" Ciel broke Sebastian's words with a kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

"What were you going to say Sebastian?"

"I was going to say, you don't have to return the feelings but it seems you already have." Sebastian laughed. Ciel sat on his desk in front of Sebastian.

"That's why I wanted to speak to you. This whole time you've been there for me. You are a great butler and friend. I'm so glad met. Sebastian I- I lo-" Ciel took a deep breath. "I love you." Sebastian smiled.

"I love you too, my lord. Now shut up and kiss me,"

"When we are alone like this, you canniest call me Ciel. I won't mind," Ciel smiled and winked at Sebastian as he slowly kissed him. Sebastian kissed but with a bit more force than Ciel.

"Wow Bassy! You weren't kidding!" Sebastian heard a familiar voice. Ciel pulled away from the deep kiss and hid under his desk in embarrassment. "Now now Lord Phantomhive, no need to hide," Ciel looked up to see who it was. It was the exact person that he was thinking. Grell. Ciel looks confused. "Bassy has been on about you for a while now. I never thought he would actually do it." Grell walked over to Sebastian and whispered, " Did you ask him yet?"

"No I haven't. I was going to after the kiss. I'll do it now." Sebastian whispered back. "My lord, can you come over here please?" Ciel stood up and stood in front of Sebastian. He still didn't know what was going on and why Grell was even here. Sebastian got on one knee. "Master, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, will you be my partner?" Ciel gasped.

"W-what do you mean by partner?! Like, you and I together?! Like, as a couple?!"

"That's exactly what I mean. So will you?" Ciel started to tear up.

"Yes! Of course!" He grabbed onto Sebastian and cried. Sebastian held him close and kissed him deeply. Grell started squealing and jumping up and down.

"That's my Bassy!" Grell did a little wiggle and left the room in excitement. Ciel had a massive smile on his face. He hasn't smiled like this in a long time.

"So we're a thing now huh?"

"Yes we are Ciel. I'm so glad to finally see you smile like that. Come, let's go eat." Sebastian held out his hand for Ciel. They walked to the dining room and he helped Ciel into his seat.

"Will you sit next to me and eat with me this morning?"

"Yes my lord. If that's what you want." Just than Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy came running into the room.

"Master!" They all yelled. Ciel sighed.

"Yes what is it?"

"A letter came in, yes it did," said Mey-Rin.

"It happens to be from the queen sir!" Finnian said while Baldroy handed Sebastian the letter. Ciel read it.

"She wants to meet up for tea next week."

"Very well master. I will schedule that."

"Thank you Sebastian. As for the rest of you thank you for the letter. Now I want you to clean the mansion. Make sure it's spotless."

"Yes master!" They all stormed out to start their duties.

"Sebastian, I have a question. When are we going to tell them or even how?..."

"Don't worry Ciel, we will figure that out." Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek. "I'll go get breakfast." He later came back with food and tea and sat next to Ciel. Ciel couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian the entire time they were eating but Ciel also couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if everyone found out.

(Calm down Ciel. Everything will be okay. Sebastian can handle this. Right?)


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Ciel and Sebastian took a very long walk around the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just so happy. I wanted to tell you how I felt but..." Sebastian looked at him.

"You didn't know how I would react right?"

"Yeah..." they walked over to a pavilion and sat down.

"Well I'm glad you wanted to talk. I would have never opened up about it if you didn't said anything." Sebastian took Ciel's hand and interlocked their fingers. Ciel blushed.

"Thank you Sebastian. This has been the best day of my life. I'm sorry for being such a chicken and not telling you first." Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "But I'm just glad that you were able to be open with me."

"What can I say? I'm always honest and I am merely one hell of a butler." The both laughed.

"No 'Bassy'" Ciel said with a sassy tone. His hands were on his hips. "You are merely one hell of a boyfriend."

(That has such a nice ring to it. I really like that! But it's so true! Just look at him! His long black hair, cute butler outfit,his beautiful demon eyes. He is so perfect in every way.) Ciel got lost in Sebastian's eyes.

"...Ciel? Ciel?" Sebastian repeated.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry. I guess I got lost in a daydream." Ciel laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"More like lost in your thoughts. So is my butler outfit really that cute?" Ciel blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh uh.. heh.."

(Was I really saying my thoughts out loud?!)

"It's okay Ciel, don't be embarrassed. Even I say my thoughts aloud every now and then." Sebastian stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lord?" He bowed and Ciel took his hand.

"Most certainly." They danced in circles around the pavilion. Everything was going good until it started to rain. Sebastian, being the gentleman he is, put his jacket around Ciel it keep him dry. "Sebastian? Let's go dance in the rain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love dancing with you and I haven't danced in the rain since I was a child. I want to relive what it was like, with you, Sebastian." He kissed Sebastian's hand. Sebastian went to kiss Ciel's soft lips but he stopped when he heard Finnian, Mey-rin, and Baldroy yelling at them from a distance.

"It's going to thunderstorm! Come inside!"

"Shall we go in then?" Sebastian looked at Ciel. Ciel was really disappointed. "I'll send them off and as we go back we can dance if you want. Ciel looked at Sebastian and smiled.

"I'd like that. I'm up for anything as long as I'm with you. That's all that matters."

"Oh really Ciel?" Sebastian.

(You probably shouldn't have said that my lord.)


	4. Chapter 4

(I wonder what Sebastian is thinking.)

"Well my master, What would you like to do when we get inside?" Sebastian asked as they danced their way to the manor

"I want to get cleaned up before I do anything."

"Certainly." Ciel moved really close to Sebastian. They stopped dancing when they got closer to the manor. Sebastian pushed Ciel against a tree.

"!" Ciel wanted to say something but he couldn't. Sebastian smiled.

"Shall we do what we were going to do before we got rudely interrupted?" Ciel jumped on Sebastian and kissed him deeply. Sebastian kissed back. Ciel slowly entered his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. Their tongues danced as they kissed. Thunder clashed in the distance. They slowly pulled away. Sebastian picked up Ciel. "I'll carry you the rest of the way my sweet prince." Ciel held onto Sebastian as he ran to the manor. "Want me to take you to your bedroom?"

"Yes please." Sebastian granted Ciel's willful request. "Sebastian? Can we bathe together?" He looked shocked.

"You want me to bathe with you my lord?"

"That's what I said."

"I guess if you want me to." Ciel smiled but Sebastian had something else in mind. Sebastian undressed Ciel and started the water. He stood behind Sebastian and slowly took off his jacket. Sebastian smiled. "Let me lock the door so no one bothers us," he walked out of the bathroom and locked the bedroom door then locked the bathroom door.

"Can I finish undressing you?" Sebastian nodded. Ciel unbuttoned his shirt the his pants. He smiled as he looked at Sebastian's body.

"Do you want to get that too or do you want me to?"

"Go ahead Sebastian," Ciel winked at Sebastian as he finished getting undressed. He held out a hand and helped Ciel into the tub. "Come on in Sebastian. There's no need to be afraid." Ciel moved forward so that Sebastian could get in. When he entered, Ciel sat on his lap and cuddled into his chest. Sebastian smiled and held him close.

(Why do I feel weird? My body feels tingly.)

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"My body feels weird. Like my lower body is tingling. What is happening?" Ciel checked himself and noticed that he grew.

"Well Ciel-" Ciel looked at him. Sebastian stopped what he was saying and watched Ciel. Sebastian felt himself get hard as he watched Ciel play with himself.

"Sebastian will you help me?"

"W-with what?" Ciel slid his hand up Sebastian's leg gently and kissed him deeply then grabbed Sebastian's manhood. Ciel bit his lip as he rubbed Sebastian slowly. Sebastian let out a light moan. He then started stroking Ciel. Ciel stopped and let Sebastian take control. Ciel started to moan as Sebastian went faster.

"Mmm! Damn Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian grew harder. Sebastian took Ciel out of the tub and laid him on the bathroom floor.

"I'm ready." Sebastian quickly stroked himself. He was about to enter Ciel when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Ugh! Now who?!" Sebastian quickly got dressed and ran to the door. It was Mey-rin "What is it?"

"We have guest yes we do!"

"Guests?!"

"It's a butler and some child about Ciel's age."

"Oh no..." Sebastian knew exactly who it was. "Master is in the bath. We will be right out."

"Yes Sebastian!" She ran down the hallway.

"Who was it?" Ciel walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"It was Mey-rin. I guess we have visitors."

*Time lapse*

"Come on in... Claude... Alois..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel stood in horror.

(Claude?! Alois?! Wha-why?!)

"Please come in." Sebastian greeted them with a fake smile.

(Oh do I have a problem with these two. They better not hurt Ciel.)

"What are you guys doing here?" Alois ran to Ciel and hugged him.

"To see you duh! I couldn't stay a way from my Ciel!"

"I'm not yours!" Alois licked Ciels ear.

"Now you are!" Alois laughed.

"Gah!" Sebastian wiped off Ciel's ear.

"Come on Ciel! Let's go somewhere private." Alois winked and pulled Ciel into a different room. He managed to get Ciel stuck in a corner. "You can't escape me now Ciel. You have once before but not this time! I won't allow it!" He tied up Ciel and licked his neck.

"!" Ciel tried to speak but no sound would come out. Alois slowly started to kiss Ciel's neck. Ciel tried to call for Sebastian but once again no sound came out. Alois started to take off Ciel's clothes. Ciel knew there was nothing he could do.

(Anytime now Sebastian. Please... Come help me... That is an order!)

Alois got on his knees. Just then Sebastian broke down the door.

"Awe man... I guess playtime is over!" Alois smiled at Ciel and gave Sebastian an evil glare as he passed him.

"Ciel are you okay?!" Ciel started crying.

"The ropes hurt. Get me down!"

"Right away my lord!" Sebastian quickly let Ciel down. He grabbed a towel and wrapped him up in it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel held on to Sebastian tightly.

"Shh it's okay. I'm right here." Sebastian carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"Stay next to me...'

"I will. I was just going to get you a new outfit."

"No please don't..." Ciel balled into his pillow.

"My lord..." Sebastian held Ciel close. "Shh... It's okay. Please don' cry."

"I love you... Please go close the door. I want to be alone with you." Sebastian kissed his head and locked the door. "Thank you Sebastian."

"Are you okay Ciel?" Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you really Sebastian? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Sebastian looked concerned

"I mean it Ciel. I love you. I'm serious."

"Prove it."

"How my lord?"

"Play with me." Ciel took his pants off and threw them at Sebastian.

"If you want me to," Sebastian winked.

"Undress Bassy!" Ciel giggled. Sebastian undressed and got under the covers with Ciel. "Mmm Sebastian, look at you!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's dick and slowly stroked it. He moaned. He rubbed his hard dick against Ciel's.

"You ready Ciel?" Ciel nodded as Sebastian entered Ciel slowly. Ciel let out a soft moan. "Want me to stop?"

"N-no just slow. I want to feel every part of you..."

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian slowly thrusted in and our of Ciel. He went deeper as Ciel rubbed himself and grabbed the bed. He moaned louder.

"Faster!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian went faster and harder. The bed started to slam hard against the wall. "I-I-I think I'm going to cum!" Ciel gripped the sheets more. Ciel started to cum everywhere and Sebastian did the same in Ciel. Sebastian did one last thrust as deep and as hard as he could. He let out a loud moan and pulled out.

"How was that Ciel?" Ciel smiled.

"Perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel slowly. Ciel kisses back. "I love you Ciel."

"I love you too Sebastian." Ciel held onto him tightly. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"You got it!" Ciel smiled once more before falling asleep in Sebastian's arms.


End file.
